


Makes a Change

by Gorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorm/pseuds/Gorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah can't stand her friends.<br/>Turns out their Vantas isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes a Change

You can not stand Kankri Vantas.  
His rants about cisbloods, slurs and humankin irritate you endlessly..  
Yes. We get it. Cronus wants to be a human. Jeez. No need to be ranting on.

Somedays, you wished you had someone to be cool with. You're the best troll out of your group. Even Megido likes you..you think.  
But today, those wishes have come true. In the form of a fabulous, Alternian, crabby troll. 

Karkat Vantas.

You just admire his leadership, and how he didn't kill everyone like you. It's a shame he's too engrossed in Dragongirl Pyrope. That's what she said you "MUST C4LL H3R". 

Before today you hated everyone.  
Aranea was decent, but she speaks too much.

Now you have that special someone.

But he doesn't notice you. You pulled the sickest grind ever on your board and endangered your life. But nope. Too busy talking to their Maryam. You love the way he leads them, you love the way he's crabby..and you love him.

You share a mutual dislike of Kankri with him, and he shares his dreams with you. You sometimes consider sharing your wigglerhood dream of being a musical person with him, but now Ampora plays in a band, you wish you never wished.

His bubstep is infuriating. Everyone is infuriating. Apart from Karkat.

Earlier you got some alone time. Earlier you spoke. It was the best feeling you'd had in half a sweep! 

Those yellow eyes..his stubby horns. He's a mutant, but who cares nowadays? You need to take advantage of every opportunity. You need to impress your lusus.

And you think you've found your matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> i freaking love meerkat wow


End file.
